Just the Music
by Ruyu-san
Summary: Ichigo and Hichigo learn how to listen to the music and maybe how to listen to each other.Yaoi,anal,OOC,songfic, Complete!
1. Just the Music

A/N: Hello again! This story was for my friend Hollowlove101's Songfic Challenge on LJ. The rules stated that the pairings went with a specific song, in this case, Hichigo/Ichigo...Nine Inch Nail-Closer. So I highly recommend that you LISTEN to the song while reading this. I will be posting more stories in this songfic series.

**Warning**: This fic is NC-17 and contains explicit sexual content! **If you do not like Yaoi, then do not read this!!**

"Just the Music"

The ending of the song faded into silence as Ichigo stood up from his desk, slipping the small headphones from his ears, switching his bedroom light off and his small desk lamp on. He grabbed his player and headphones, dropping heavily onto the bed. Placing the headphones back into his ear, Ichigo hit the play button...and did not recognize the song that began to play.

He sat up abruptly in his bed angling the player to read what unfamiliar song was playing. "Nine Inch Nails-Closer.MP3" the screen read, but Ichigo didn't get to investigate much further. The deep bass that thumped into his head was making him feel very odd indeed. He'd never heard anything like it. Soon the beat began to move further down his chest, the sound was intoxicating.

The singing began and Ichigo felt himself blush...very hard.

_You let me violate you  
You let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you  
You let me complicate you  
(Help me...)  
I broke apart my insides  
(Help me...)  
I've got no soul to sell  
(Help me...)  
The only thing that works for me  
Help me get away from myself,_

_Shit_. The rhythm began to settle in his groin. He was getting hard...hard from a fucking song! Ichigo was mortified. The beat was pulsing through his body, making his skin vibrate. He felt his heart begin to race as though trying to match the rhythm of the song. Fluttering. Ichigo settled back on to the bed, placing the player on his chest and listened to the seductive song, ignoring how his skin became hot and his breathing increased.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside  
I wanna fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to God_

"I wanna fuck you like an animal," he whispered, ashamed. He felt his hardness against his jeans and shifted his legs to get more comfortable. The player that rested against his chest had slipped off to the side and his arms rose to grip the headboard. He felt so hot. The music was almost alive; he could feel it like hands gripping and rubbing his body in a way that almost left him raw. His body felt sensitive and frantic. _How can a song do this to you? Why am I reacting like this? Who the fuck put this song on here?_

Ichigo opened his eyes that had somehow fallen shut and released the lip he didn't realize he was biting. Someone was sitting on the end of his bed. Ichigo jerked up, pressing his back flush against the headboard, knees against his chest.

Hichigo was silent and still as he watched his king squirm, an odd grin on his face. "Am I interrupting, King?" he purred. His eyes were wicked with glee. _Oh, what a lovely sight you make Ichigo. All flushed and panting_. "What the fuck are you doing!?" Ichigo roared. Unsure of why he could barely hear the hollow and himself, Ichigo realized the aching tune still played in his ears. After ripping out the headphones and inspecting his abnormally silent counterpart he bellowed out "And what the fuck are you wearing?!"

Hichigo was not in his usual attire. He sat comfortably in the tightest leather Ichigo had ever seen, along with a black sleeveless button down. The collar of the shirt was flipped up and the first five buttons left open showing the pale skin of his chest. Ichigo mentally drooled_. Holy Fuck, he's hot!_

"Thank you, I'm glad you think so," the Hollow stated with a smirk. Ichigo paled. _Fuck._ The hollow's smile grew. He had never seen him smile so much without fighting. It worried him.

Hichigo made his move, suddenly crawling up the bed toward Ichigo's rigid form. The small desk lamp made his white hair shimmer and his face glow. The sinfully tight leather pulled even tighter over his thighs and hips. Ichigo could still hear the haunting music in his head and tried not to mentally repeat the lyrics as he stared in shock at his hollow. He stopped in front of Ichigo, leaning back on his legs. The leather remained achingly taut across his legs and the ashen skin of his stomach was exposed. Ichigo's eyes widened and breathe quickened.

"Back off!" Ichigo warned. _What is he doing?_

"Do you like my song?" the hollow inquired.

"What?"

'The song that has you hard right now, silly."

"You dumbfuck," Ichigo spat, "you put that on there! Why?! This isn't funny!"

"Because you are a horny teenager with no love life and what goes for you, goes for me. Let's face it...we need sex. It's kinda pathetic, King. If I had your body, I'd shag everything I laid eyes on. Consider this a warm up song."

The blood that wasn't in his cock rushed to his face: other parts were lucky to get any blood at all. _Why am I still hard? _Ichigo had never felt so many things at once. He was livid, horny and embarrassed. Shit.

The hollow's face became serious as he inched closer.

"Stay back, Hichgo," Ichigo pleaded, shoving an arm out to halt the pale boy's progress. However, he didn't expect his hand to come in contact with the exposed skin on the hollows smooth chest and rapidly drew back. _Relax; I'm not here to hurt you_. Hichigo's hand reached for something off to his side, bringing up his player. Ichigo stared at it in confusion. The hollow reached forward again and placed the headphones back in Ichigo's ear. Ichigo was stunned.

Hichigo pressed repeat/ play and watched his kings' face.

Ichigo couldn't take his eyes off him. Hichigo's hands pulled back and rested on Ichigo's knees, gripping lightly. The song had started over, but Ichigo already had the lyrics memorized. Ichigo's head fell slack against the headboard. It was too late now, he was curious. _So, this was your doing? You must have known what this song would do to me. _

On the other side of Ichigo's knees, Hichigo could see the music seeping through Ichigo's body. The song was perfectly clear in his mind as well. _You are too beautiful to be this lonely. You may not have notice it, but it's drizzling in there. You shouldn't ever feel this lonely. I am always with you._ Ichigo couldn't understand why he was worried about him being lonely...of all fucking things. But the look in his hollows' eyes told him it didn't matter.

_You can have my isolation_

_You can have the hate that it brings  
you can have my absence of faith_

_You can have my everything_

Hichigo moved his hands to the dip in Ichigo's knees and slowly pried them apart, eyes glued to the orange headed boy. He didn't understand the teens face: calm, lips slightly parts; with his head tilted back, he almost looked expectant. Hichigo divided the limbs just enough so his waist could fit through and leaned forward.

Ichigo just sat there, letting his hollow do as he wished. The fingers that pushed his knees apart traced down his thighs and settled at his hips. Ichigo shivered. This felt good, even if he didn't understand it._ I want to make you feel good, King._ _Let me make you feel good._ Hichigo's face came close and lowered to his neck, his lips settling on his pulse point and sucked. _God._

_No, just Hichigo, but I like the idea._

_(Help me...)_

_Tear down my reason_

_(Help me...)_

_Its' your sex I can smell  
(Help me...)_

_You make me perfect_

_Help me become somebody else_

Ichigo could feel the hollows mouth moving against his neck, forcing the lyrics right into his throat. The hands on his hips began to move under his shirt, gliding over the ticklish skin of his belly. Surprisingly hesitant fingers moved around to his back sliding in nonsensical patters until they reached the back of his shoulders. He pulled back reluctantly and looked at the annoying shirt bunched around Ichigo's chest. The shirt was ruthlessly shredded and thrown on the floor. The pale face moved back down to Ichigo's chest

_I wanna fuck you like an animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside  
I wanna fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to God_

"Ichigo...," the pale head whimpered from his exposed chest. Hichigo pulled up and moved dangerously close to Ichigo's lips. Ichigo remained motionless except for his labored breathing, which he tried to hide. The hollow mouthed the first words right onto Ichigo's lips before he suddenly slammed his hips down into the other boys. Ichigo yelped, his knees coming together, pinning Hichigo between them. The Hollows' tongue invaded the open mouth below it, tasting deeply.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

_Yes. That's the idea...you're enjoying this aren't you?_

Between Ichigo's iron thighs, Hichigo pulled back as far as he was allowed and thrust sharply back down, then again...and again...and again. His tongue duplicating the action in Ichigo's wet mouth.

"Fuck, don't stop!" Ichigo wailed, breaking their kiss. Ichigo unclenched his legs, spreading them wider. His previously unoccupied hands jerked up to grab at anything he could find purchase on, the hollow's shirt. Two buttons popped off, revealing more of the pale chest.

_Through every forest_

_Above the trees  
Within my stomach_

_Scraped off my knees  
I drink the honey_

_Inside your hive  
You are the reason_

_I stay alive_

The hollow's thrust slowed, making the contact painfully long. Ichigo sobbed and gripped the shirt tighter, detaching the last three buttons. Hichigo's shirt now hung open, his bared chest pressed against Ichigo's slightly sweating one. Hichigo could feel the bass thumping through Ichigo's chest and into his own.

As they slid down the bed, the hollow pulled his shirt off. Their equally damp chest gleamed in the lamp light. _God you're beautiful like this...just like this, underneath me._

The hollow hovered over the boy, dipping down to plunder the moist mouth that Ichigo willingly offered. Hichigo pulled away and sat back on his legs, his hands gliding down Ichigo's chest, reaching for the zipper of the boys' jeans. _I expected you to struggle more...you must be very lonely indeed. _The boys' eyes flashed and a grin appeared on his face, moving his hands to Hichigo's jeans. As the song faded out, each experienced a moment of clarity, their eyes locked.

"You want this?" the hollow whispered.

"Yeah. I want you," Ichigo stated with a renewed blush. Fuck, he was so hard.

The beat began again, somehow sounding faster and deeper to both of them. Hichigo pulled Ichigo's jean off quickly, quickly sliding his hand over the boys cock through thin boxers. The boy hissed and pushed his hips into the grasp. The boxers soon followed, leaving a flushed, naked Ichigo beneath the hollow. His hand grasped the base of Ichigo's cock and slowly pulled upward, drawing an equally lengthy moan from the boy. Gathering pre-come from the head, the hand made the journey back down, squeezing tightly. _Faster, you bastard!_

_What? Like this?_

Ichigo howled.

Hichigo smirked, his own groin aching. Taking advantage of the distraction, Hichigo reached over and pulled the lube from the desk. With one hand still debilitating Ichigo's speech, he slowly pushed one finger in the boys' entrance. Ichigo's eyes snapped open. The finger pushed deeper before pulling out, leaving Ichigo biting his lip and pinching his eyes shut. The finger slid in and out easily before another finger was added. The poor lip between Ichigo's teeth was raw. Hichigo wanted to suck it...later though, because Ichigo was about to take three of his slick fingers and he couldn't afford to miss it.

Just like before, as two digits slid easily in and out, the third was slowly added. Ichigo didn't notice though. He was in another world. The pleasure and bass echoed off of each other and tripled his pleasure. He was in heaven...because of his hollow. How ironic...that such a menace could bring him such pleasure.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside  
I wanna fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to God_

The fingers soon disappeared and Ichigo took a large breath, looking down at his hollow. The white haired clone had pulled his jeans open at some point. A hard cock jutted out, stroked swiftly by a pale hand. Hichigo's mouth hung open and his eyes were glued to his own. _Fuck...you are so fucking hot!_

_Just fuck me already. _

_Yes, sir!_

"Take the headphones off, Ichigo," the hollow begged, "I want you to hear the sounds you make when I fuck you." Hichigo pulled the boys legs around his waist, pushing a pillow under his hips. The tip of his cock pushed against the boys' entrance. Ichigo groaned, realizing how much louder he sounded without the music. Before pushing in, the hollow leaned over Ichigo's chest and spoke on his lip. "I _do_, ya know," he stated enigmatically.

"You _do_ what?" Ichigo pleaded, his hands pulling at the hollows thighs, eager for him to move inside him.

"I wanna fuck you like an animal," he forced out before slamming in, completely surrounded by Ichigo. Ichigo's legs tightened painfully around the hollows waits as he waited for his body to adjust. _You're big...and so deep. Jesus Fucking Christ!_

"Are we really doing this?" Ichigo asked when his muscles relaxed slightly, the grimace leaving his face.

"Yeah, we are. Trust me. It's better for everyone if we do this. Just imagine...," the hollow purred, pulling his cock slowly from Ichigo, "...waking up in the morning with my mouth around your dick. Picture yourself...riding my cock after dinner with your sweet family."

Ichigo's mouth was slack, almost drooling as the hollow's flesh moved slowly...so fucking slowly in and out...Ichigo lost his breath. Hichigo's hands were smooth as he pushed the boys arms above his head, encouraging him to grip the headboard. Dragging his nails down Ichigo's chest to his groin, the hollow slowly resumed his pumping at Ichigo's cock. He knew what Ichigo liked, they were of them same mind: a loose grip at the base, growing tighter around the head in a twisting motion and sliding quickly back over the head. He knew what it felt like.

Hichigo gripped Ichigo's silky inner thigh with his free hand as he pumped smoothly in and out of Ichigo's slick passage. The wet heat was unbearable...gripping him firmly as he slid inward.

"Faster...harder...I can feel... so deep inside...," Ichigo panted. His knuckles were white against the headboard, his hips pushing back again the column of flesh inside him, breathing ragged.

"Fuck...so hot...tight," Hichigo said breathlessly, pale cheeks (almost) flushing, "...hold on."

Leaning forward and placing both hands on either side of Ichigo's face, the hollows shaft moved deeper and faster into the body beneath him_. So slick and tight...you are such a hot fuck, Ichigo. If I'd have known...I would have done this sooner. _

"Kiss me...bite me...need...," Ichigo whined, lifting his head to find the hollows mouth. The hollow chewed and gnawed the others lips, hips thumping back and forth into oblivion. Ichigo was growing light-headed underneath the hollow, too far gone to worry about breathing...just the sliding of the hard cock in and out, filling him up and leaving him so empty. He didn't realize he was missing this...missing out on this experience: to be seized and used so completely.

His cock twitched as the hollow pressed him further up the bed with his thrust, chests sliding against each other. The hand on Ichigo's cock blurred and it sped up along with the hollows' invading shaft. "More...more...hard...fuck!" the orange hair boy wailed. His legs helped pull the hollow deeper into him.

Suddenly, the hollows grip tightened painfully, his hips plunging deeply three more times. Hichigo let out a silent scream on Ichigo's lips as he came, hard. His black eyes were sightless in pleasure. His last thrusts were deep, shoving Ichigo's body against the headboard. Ichigo's prostate was brutally stroked on the hollows final upward thrust, head slamming into the headboard with a fierce crack as he came; inner thighs aching from the grip around the hollows waist. They both drew in a ragged breath, trembling as they released it.

Two tired bodies melted into the bed, hands and legs unfurling into a comfortable position. Lips moved softly over sweat slick skin, fingers finding sore spots they had accumulated during their coupling.

_Wow._

_Yeah_.

The hollow trailed his nose up Ichigo's neck, smelling his scent. Sex. Sweat. Himself.

_Perfect...just like this. Are you lonely anymore?_

Ichigo looked at his sated hollow in thought. He wasn't lonely. That ache in his chest had, at some point, vanished. He brushed the pale hair back over Hichigo's soft face.

_Not anymore. Thank you. _

"ICHIGO! What are you doing up here, demolition?" Isshin yelled from the locked door.

"FUCK! Hichigo...can he...," Ichigo panicked, but the hollow was already redressed. Leaning back down toward Ichigo, the hollow gave Ichigo the sweetest kiss, his tongue playing on the rim of his mouth. "I'll send you a new song next time. Eh, lover?" he teased, vanishing with a wicked smile on his face.

"ICHIGO, my son, are you alive? I will save you!" his father courageously roared from the hallway.

"NO! I'm fine!" Ichigo shouted, a smirk growing on his face. _That was fucking AWESOME!_

"What was that racket?' Isshin asked, voice muffled through the door.

Silence.

"My son?"

"It was just the music, dad. Just the music."

* * *

Lyrics belong to Nine Inch Nails

Reviews are welcome...hate it, love it, don't have an opinion...let me know, I accept critism very well.


	2. In a Heartbeat

**A/N**: Again, this is for the lovely Hollowlove101. This the second part to my songfic series. More to come in this series...if I can find some songs. Your welcome to make suggestion-but only ones you think describe their relationship and are relevant to this series-I make no promises to use them. These are also un-beta'd, but any fic after this will be! Yay! Enjoy.

**Warning**: This fic is NC-17 and contains explicit sexual content! **If you do not like Yaoi, then do not read this!! Seriously!**

**"In a Heartbeat"**

The clinic was empty when he arrived, having left early from school. The whole building was strangely quiet. Something was different; the air felt cool, thin. He found a note on the appointment board; his father was consulting at the county hospital and wouldn't be back until nightfall. _Figures._ The temperature dropped as he made his way up the stairs toward his bedroom. _Why is it so fucking cold in here, it's not a morgue_.

Turning the icy doorknob, Ichigo made his way into his room, astonished when he didn't see his breath in the air. Why was it so cold?

More importantly...who was in his room?

_He_ was there, sitting on his bed, fresh as winter snow. Ichigo froze in the doorway as though the cold had frozen his joints. He'd been waiting for this; waiting for two _fucking_ weeks. Now that he was here, he wasn't sure what he wanted to say. His heart hammered in his chest.

"Hichi..."

"Follow me," Hichigo interrupted in a strangely soothing tone.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going...to take a shower."

The hollow brushed past him through the open door, turning back to grab his shirt and tug him down the hall. He couldn't speak; what could he possibly say? He was slowly led down the hall into the bathroom; the door shut with a soft click behind them. He was pressed gently against the closed door; a doorknob pressing into his hip.

Hichigo's body melted against his own, his lips coming to rest on his cold throat. The hollow's lips were cool, but his hot breath quickly warmed the skin. Soft hair brushed against his cheek; it smelt sweet, comforting. He inhaled deeply, savoring the scent. This was what he needed.

"What's the matter, King?"

"I...I never thought I'd be so glad...to see you." he admitted, lifting his arms to drape around the hollows waist. "Why haven't you talked to me?"

"I thought I'd give you some time," Hichigo spoke into his shoulder, "but I didn't think you'd forget me so quickly."

"Forget...I didn't forget." His grip on the hollow tightened. Why was he saying these things...he would never forget what had happened that night. He didn't understand his need for the hollow...it just felt right. The simple fact that his hollow _knew_ him made him shiver in satisfaction: known and understood.

"Of course you've forgotten, why else would you still be so lonely?" the hollow stated. He didn't understand anything the hollow was saying, it didn't make any sense to him.

"I haven't forgotten! I just...when it's just me...out there with everyone, there's no one to fight anymore." He was babbling again, but he couldn't stop the words that spilled out. His tiny confession...

"You're ...exciting. I know that you could hurt me if you wanted to...you would fight me, without any reason at all...do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah...I guess I do. I'll kick your ass when I need to, but right now..." he said, his voice dropping to a faint whisper, "...right now, I just want to..."

"Hold ya?" Ichigo finished.

"Yeah," the hollow agreed. This made more sense; having his hollow wrapped around him, flush.

Hichigo pulled his lips from his neck, his hand tugging Ichigo's t-shirt up over his head, leaving him naked from the waist up. Ichigo's nipples were erect from the cold. The hollow giggled as his body made an involuntary shiver.

"Cold?" he teased, hands continuing to undress him. The hollow made quick work of his jeans, kneeling to assist in the removal of his shoes and socks. Fuck it was cold! The freezing tile floor made his feet ache.

"I'll warm you right up," he promised, hands sliding up Ichigo's bare calves, thighs, hips, until he wrapped his arms around him, easing him toward the shower stall.

"I brought a present for ya."

"Really?" Hichigo imagined a giddy hollow handing him a neatly wrapped present, complete with a large sparkly bow on top. He grinned to himself.

"Not in your life, Ichi...," the hollow growled playfully, "I don't gift wrap."

"Here, put this in, let me undress." The hollow gave him an untitled CD, generic in its labeling and color. Ichigo opened the shower, stepping in to insert the CD into the shower radio/CD player. He had never used it before; Karin was the one who _insisted_ they buy it. Better late than never, he thought.

"I've never used...," His brain suddenly died...stopped. Hichigo was stepping into the shower, with him, naked. He'd never seen his hollow completely naked...just skin...no clothes. Naked.

Apparently comfortable with the workings of the shower, his hollow turned the faucet on; hot water drenching his pale locks. His brain had definitely just died. Hichigo turned under the spray, making sure every inch of his body was wet, before facing him and opening his arms to him.

He could feel the warm mist begin to wrap around him, taste the moisture in the air. Hichigo looked like a pale god; a black eyed Cupid without wings, slick white marble...in his shower. The air was thick with moisture...and desire; he breathed deeply.

"Come on...I know you're still cold," he persuaded.

What's the point of calling something a temptation, when you were never meant to resist it in the first place? Ichigo was surely not meant to resist this.

Hichigo's white hand grasped his forearm and pulled him against his warm, wet body. Their chests came together as he was embrace and turned under the stream, his back pressed against the tiled wall; the water felt heavenly. One of the hollows hands came up to brush through his hair before settling on the back of his neck. He was so close...so close; he could feel...

The hollow was hard. Ichigo couldn't help but stare at the hard organ as it pressed into his stomach; blushing as his own arousal steadily rose. But, Hichigo simply settled against him, his lips returning to their favorite spot on his neck. Familiar.

Ichigo was content to stay wrapped around his hollow, feeling the rivulets of water pass between their bodies, as thought undecided about whose skin they should fall on. In the dim light Ichigo had an ideal view of his hollows astonishing skin; it was smooth like polished marble, unblemished perfection.

"What's on that CD?" Ichigo inquired sluggishly. He felt like pudding under the stream of hot water; growing increasingly hotter where he and his hollow touched. Bliss.

"Humph...oh yeah...let me...," he gurgled from Ichigo's throat, pulling back and reaching across the cubicle to press the play button on the device.

"I think you'll like it...it's just for you 'n me, King."

Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason  
I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know

The Hollows' eyes never left his as he listened to the words; with Hichigo, it was all about the lyrics. He could see the hollows lips holding back from singing, his eyes and his silence telling him that this song was important. His hollows' tiny confession...

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one who gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one

When the apparent chorus bellowed from the singers' voice, Hichigo began singing with him. Ichigo let him sing and experience the song to his heart's content. The hollows fingers pressed into his back and shoulder, showing what emotion he could in the tiny shower.

Ichigo realized...he wasn't the only one who felt lonely...there were two beings that occupied his mind. Had his hollow been waiting on him? Waiting for Ichigo to ask this of him? Or...

Had he been torturing both of them?

_You know where I am at all times, yet you don't call for me when you need me the most. I need you to understand that you must not wait until things become unbearable to ask for me...to call out for me. I would...if I were you._

Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone

_I didn't know that I could ask this of you._

_You can anything of me, my king._

He met the hollows' lips in a kiss, delving deeply into his mouth. Hot water trickled into their open mouths, making the kiss much wetter. Ichigo attempted to swallow everything down, including the hollows tongue. He felt full and surrounded by the hollow, pushed up against the wall by narrow hips and broad shoulders. Thin fingers caressed his scalp, twisting in his hair, 

becoming that much more entwined with him. He felt their arousals straining between them, but refused to release the hold on the other body.

And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know

The heat from the shower and pressure from the hollows hands traveled to his cock; he couldn't fight the need to rock forward into the pale body. A smile formed on the hollows lips as he pulled away from Ichigo, hands untangling from the redhead and traveling down to his bucking hips.

_In a hurry, are we?  
_

_No...But I wish you'd touch me already._

"Oh, but I _do_ want to touch you, my King. I want touch...," he emphasized by running his nails up Ichigo's sides. "I want to lick..." The Hollow licked a path from his throat, over his chin to his waiting lips. "I want to suck." He could feel the hollow lick his way down his body, biting at his hip bones as he passed them. The hollows knees made thud as he settled on the floor of the bath in front of Ichigo. They both panted in anticipation.

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one who gets me like you do  
You are my only my only one

Hichgo pulled his cock away from his stomach and began to slowly stroke him. The head was achingly close the Hollows open mouth. Fuck. He had never had a blowjob before and he wondered if it was normal to get his first one from a hollow. Probably not.

_Haha...only you would be thinking about that. Will you please shut the fuck up and let me blow you?_

_...Ok._

He gave up on imagining how it would feel; simply threaded his fingers in Hichigo's hair and waited. The hollows tongue made tentative lick to the head, testing the taste. Ichigo could hear the hollows breathing increase, almost panting; the hollows eyes grew wide and his cock visibly twitched. Ichigo was unprepared as he was swallowed whole, feeling the back of his hollows throat. The air left his chest in rush only to be sucked back in a panicked gasp. It was hot, hotter than the water that ran down his body; but most importantly, it was tight and wet. Hichigo's nails dug into his hips as he bobbed his head up and down over his cock. The suction had Ichigo making involuntary whimpers as he knocked his head into the shower wall behind him. Each time the hollow sucked back, Ichigo could feel his orgasm begin pulled from every inch of his 

body, it tingled all over, heavy between his legs. His cock was pulled unbearably deeper into the searing throat; then hollow swallowed around his dick and his knees gave out.

Hichigo caught him before he could fall completely, a sly grin on his face. He probably thought he was amazing or something...

_Damn right I am...you almost fainted...I call that talent._

_Shut the fuck up...I still haven't come yet._

_I'll fix that soon enough..._

"That was...incredible...," he panted, sliding into his hollows lap, careful not to touch his aching cock. He really needed to come, it was painful. Ichigo looked at his hollows' cock for a moment then glanced back to his yellow eyes. This could be fun.

Seduction wasn't something he tried to excel at, but it could be something he needed to practice. He lowered his lips to within a millimeter of the hollows, wrapping his arms around Hichigo's neck, curling his fingers into silvery hair. He circled the hollows lips with his tongue as he slowly pushed their groins together, then lifted again, rubbing himself against the hollows tight abdomen. Hichigo hands flew to his hip and pushed him back down, his own hips following as Ichigo rose again.

_Fuck. That's...hot._

_Let's take this to the bedroom, the waters gotten cold._

The spray against his back was slowly getting colder; it felt icy in comparison to the hot lap he sat in. Ichigo reached behind him and shut off the shower, the cold water slowed to a trickle and then to a dull drip against his back. As he turned back to face his hollow, his ass was tightly grasped and his mouth was caught in a harsh kiss.

_Hurry, I need to be inside you; Now._

_Wait._

"How often are you planning to appear for these little visits?" Ichigo asked.

"King, I told you before; anytime you need me, just ask. I'll come whenever you call," he said. "Or you can come visit me, if ya want."

"Anytime I want, hu?"

Anytime...sounded nice. The fact that he didn't have to wait anymore made him feel better. This wasn't a one sided need, they would both benefit from this...whatever it was they were doing. It was almost perfect.

"Just say, or think, the word," the hollow promised.

"Alright," Ichigo agreed.

His bedroom was just as cold as when he'd left, but he felt warm in the towel the hollow wrapped around him. Ichigo turned in the arms that surrounded him and kissed the hollow's damp lips. He tasted like the water from the shower and something else...

He blushed fiercely when he remembered where Hichigo's mouth had been...and then kissed him again, steering the hollow to his bed.

The air felt good against his hot skin as Hichigo pulled the towel away from his body. Hichigo sat down on the bed and pulled him into his lap, urging Ichigo to wrap him legs around him.

_I can't wait to fuck you...it's gonna be awesome._

_Do you have to say it like that? _

_Well...it will._

_You don't say it's gonna feel good...you just do it._

_Hehe...you're so picky Ichi. Hand me the lube, would ya?_

He buried his face in the hollows shoulder as he was prepared. This was quite embarrassing even though they'd already had sex once; it didn't make it any easier or less humiliating. Hichigo kissed his shoulder as he prepared him, whispering relaxing words in ear. The hollows fingers were cold and slick as they entered him; he curled his body tighter around Hichigo.

Before long, Hichigo slid further onto the bed, pulling Ichigo's legs from around his waist. He now straddled the hollow, their faces close, but not touching. He was lifted by pale hands, hovering over the hollows cock. Hichgo lined himself up with one hand and the other rested on Ichigo's hip. It was slow...slower than last time at any rate. As he pushed in, a low whine crept from Ichigo's lips. It burned...the stretch was...intense and he felt every inch that pushed inside him. He clinched his eyes closes, mouth falling open in a silent cry. The hollow felt huge, but then...he was no bigger than he was.

It had felt so different last time.

He opened his eyes and released his breath as he felt himself settle on the Hollows lap. Hichigo's eyes were wide, locked onto his.

_You ok?_

_Yeah...give me a sec._

He looked down at his hollow as he waited for his body to adjust and studied his face. The hollows breathing was coming out in short pants, as though he was holding back, eyes wide and eager. He kissed the gasping hollow, reaching deep with his tongue as though there was something he had yet to discover in his mouth. He was pushed down harder on to the throbbing cock, groaning as is pressed deeper inside him.

_Ichigo! Don't fucking do that!_

_Do what?_

_I'm trying to wait for ya, but ya keep kissin' me and making those sounds._

_Then stop lookin' at me like that._

_Like what?_

_Like you're gonna fuck me into next week or something._

_Oh, but I will, if ya'd just let me fucking move already!_

He lifted his hips experimentally, only to have what little bit of Hichigo's cock had slipped out rammed back into him. He yelped and lifted almost completely off his cock. He waited for the next painful thrust, but it never came. The hands on his hips rubbed back and forth in an apology and he was slowly pulled back down.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't expectin' that," Hichigo said, lips pressed against his neck

"It's ok. Just go slow."

"Slow...ok," he said more to himself than Ichigo.

It was tight...even he could feel that, but the burn slowly faded, leaving him feeling full and pleasantly stretched. Hichigo's eyes never left his as he helped lift him of his lap; letting out a strangled breath as he lowered Ichigo back down. They set an easy pace.

Soon, Ichigo found himself pushing down harder, meeting Hichigo's upward thrust. His eyes slipped closed as he let his head tilt back, leaning back to brace his hands on Hichigo's thighs.

"Fuck...fuck...that feels...Ichi...," Hichigo said with labored breathing.

Ichigo felt his cock being grasped by a slick fist. The hand merely gripped him at first, stroking erratically and then fell into rhythm with the hollows thrust. He lifted his head to look at Hichigo; whatever the hollow saw made him quicken his thrust.

He could hear himself grunting from the forced of the Hichigo's thrusts, a sharp cry accompanying a particularly harsh thump to his prostate. His ass and thighs felt hot where they slapped against his hollows legs and groin. Fast...everything was fast and hot. His thighs quivered with exhaustion, he needed to move. Sitting back up and wrenching himself off the still plunging dick, he braced his arms on Hichigo's shoulders and held himself over his shaft.

"Keep going..."Ichigo begged.

"Shit...ok...," he said eagerly. Hichigo braced both feet on the edge of the bed and began to mindlessly thrust up into Ichigo's waiting hole.

He was fucked so fast...each thrust smoothly hitting his prostate; an endless slur of words poured out of his mouth. What the fuck was he mumbling? He didn't know or care.

_So...fucking...close...taste..._

_Deep...deep...faster...FUCK!_

The hand on his dick faltered, forcing him to push the hollows hand off of him and take over himself. He pumped himself quickly...feeling the heat become tight and unbearable in his stomach.

Just a few more thrust...few more strokes and he'd...

"Fuuuucccccckkk!" His exclamation faltered as his oxygen supply grew short, unable to inhale the air he needed. His entire body stiffened with his release, hands clenching the hollows shoulders; he could feel the solid bone beneath his fingers. His come cover his hollows stomach, almost invisible against his pale abdomen. He felt himself tighten around Hichigo's dick, drawing a piercing howl from Hichigo's lips. His body was slammed back down onto the hollows cock, a warm heat filling him, extracting a few final thrust from Hichigo.

He slumped in Hichigo's lap, unable to do much else with his liquefied limbs. He was so tired, sore and...satisfied.

"Hey...you alright?" he asked Hichigo. The hollow was lying on his back, arms thrown up over his eyes; his chest rose and fell at an unsteady pace. Ichigo began to lift himself but was pulled back by pale, shaky hands.

"You can stay there...just...give me minute. That was..." He didn't continue; his eyes roaming over Ichigo's face, like it held all the answers.

Grinning at the hollows lack of words, Ichigo leaned down to place a kiss on the hollows forehead, moving down to kiss each eyelid, his nose and soft kiss to his lips. "Yeah...that was awesome."

"Awesome does not describe what we just did."

Ichigo pressed his tongue between his hollows lips, slowly prying them apart and then pulled back so that their lips touched. "Then how would you describe it?"

"I don't know...un-_fucking-_believable!" He exclaimed before crashing their mouths together.

His lips felt sore and swollen as he pulled away from Hichigo. "Umm...I don't mean this in a bad way...but, could you let me up...I'm kinda sore." His legs hurt from being folder beneath him...his finger were cramped and his hips...well, he knew he'd have bruises...fuck...everything ached. He'd do it again in a heartbeat.

_Would you?_

_What!? No, we just finished._

_You just said you'd do it again and look...we're ready to go again right now, I'm still inside ya and everything..._

_No! I meant that I'd do it over again if I had choice...I'm too fucking sore to let you fuck me again...ahah...stop moving...dammit!!_

Thrust.

Ok. He wasn't really that sore.

END.

* * *

Lyrics by Yellowcard!

Reviews are welcome! (All you stalkers better start 'fessin' up, I know you read this!) Hate it, love it, don't have an opinion...let me know, I accept critism very well.


	3. The Upside of Oblivion

**A/N: **Third chapter for my sonfic series. Beta'd by the absolutely fabulous axaroffle from Livejournal. Disturbia lyrics by Rihanna. Next chapter coming soon!

Also: I know this story is labled "songfic", but I'll be leaving out the lyrics from now on and will only list the inspiration song and artist at the beginning of each chapter. Sorry if this bothers anyone...the only time I will put lyrics in the fic will be if I like a particular line from the song and feel that it adds to the feel of the story.

* * *

A pink blush slowly crept its way onto his face; he could feel it inch over each cheek. Ichigo nervously lowered his head in an attempt to hide the blush as best he could. He couldn't ask _her _without raising suspicion and he mentally cringed at the thought of asking his father. Honesty worked best when it came to his friends- not so much with his father.

"Orihime, when you're healing someone, do you actually _know_ what parts of them you heal?" Ichigo gripped his messenger bag, praying to whatever god was out there that she would answer with a simple yes or no.

He should have known better.

"Kurosaki-kun, I've never really thought about it. I mean... I've never really paid attention. I'm always so worried. I don't think about what I'm healing - just that they're healed! I suppose that it would be very embarrassing...sensing every part of a person. I feel a warm glow and the power seeping out of me. It's almost like a microwave...I should make a chime noise when I'm finished healing someone. I suppose I'll have to try it out on the next person I heal. That was a very strange question, Kurosaki-kun. Why do you ask?"

Ichigo pressed his chin to his chest in an effort to hide his increasingly red face.

_Shit! What do I say...What do I say!?_

'_Yo, Orihime, can you fix me? I got fucked too hard by my hollow.' Ha! Just tell her a hollow did a number on ya. It's not a lie, just not the whole truth. You're guilt free, you big fucking baby._

_Will you please shut the fuck up and go away!? I'm trying to get myself healed, which is your fault, by the way, Hichigo. You're such an impatient asshole!_

"You're not hurt are you, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked, wide grey eyes searching for brown ones. The bright mop of orange fluff that was Ichigo's hair was difficult if not impossible to communicate with and made no move to speak. Orihime put a finger under his chin and slowly lifted his head, satisfied with even the small touch to his face.

Ichigo reluctantly lifted his head with encouragement from Orihime, eyes wandering past her head. It was absolutely necessary to avoid eye contact; he was about to die of embarrassment.

"Um...well..." Ichigo stalled. Was he really about to ask Orihime to heal his 'hollow injury' and to not ask how he got it? Yes he was.

"Yeah...I got a little knocked up by some hollow the other day, nothing major. But I don't think it's healing right and it's getting annoying so...would you mind healing me?" He lowered his voice and casually shifted his weight, still red-faced. He was, after all, an incredible actor, just like Orihime wasn't gullible.

"You couldn't ask your father to fix you up?"

"It's kinda...a weird wound and he would ask how I got it, and you wouldn't want him to do that now would you?" He emphasized the 'weird wound' with a blatantly obvious wink. Orihime was slightly retarded – everyone knew that. He hoped she didn't grow a functioning brain as they stood there.

"No!! Of course not, Kurosaki-san. I've already told you: anytime you need to be healed, just come to me. I won't ask any questions because I already know how you got them. I promise!"

"Thanks."

He'd been healed numerous times but he could never quite explain how it felt to be inside of her little orange bubble. The panic in her eyes made him uncomfortable and guilty when he was hurt. She was right...in some ways it did feel like a microwave. A peachy glow lit up his eyes and a sweet hum filled the air, making his skin tingle. The pain dulled like it was pulled out with a warm bath. Orihime soaked up all their pain...their physical pain at least.

_She's staring at you._

_Please shut up! She's going to heal me...so stop complaining._

_I don't like how she stares at you._

_What? Please, like you care if anyone looks at me._

"Did you want to do this here, Kurosaki-san?" She gestured to the empty classroom in question.

"Yeah, here is fine. Nobody really stays after school anymore, this room should be fine."

"Ok. Let's get started."

* * *

The foliage of the trees in the park had just begun to turn brown, sending a rusty rain of leaves cascading down on the brightly colored playground equipment. The swings hung motionless, their chain-links clanked and whined as a soft wind passed through the playground. Ichigo's head hung back as he felt the cool air whip through his hair, tendrils softly brushing his face. He could almost fall asleep. The old wooden bench had creaked when he first sat down and sagged in all the right places to comfortably hold him, but oddly enough, the bench made no dip as his hollow sat.

"I don't like her." His hollow complained, dropping his head back over the back of the bench, mirroring Ichigo's pose.

"What's new? You don't like anyone." Ichigo left his eyes closed and attempted to enjoy the day without his hollow ruining it. Maybe if he just agreed with everything his hollow said it would make him shut up quicker. He felt better now that he was healed; it was difficult to sit before. Nothing could ruin his day, not even his hollow.

"Didn't you notice?" Hichigo growled, turning his head to glare at the redhead.

"Notice what, you complaining the whole time? Yeah, I noticed that."

"No, dipshit! Didn't you notice how much she touched you and said your name? 'Kurosaki-kun this and Kurosaki-kun that.' It was all fucking unnecessary." Hichigo spat.

"What's the big deal? She healed me...you should be happy." He responded, completely unsure as to why his hollow was being so difficult. He could have delved into his hollows thoughts, but that was never a good idea when his hollow was pissed.

"Never mind," his hollow said in dejected tone..

An awkward silence grew between them, neither willing to break it. Ichigo cracked one eye open and glanced at his hollow. He had both arms propped on his knees, his face held between his hands, fingertips rubbing at his forehead. Well...shit, this had never happened before.

* * *

"I really don't like her," he repeated sourly. Their earlier encounter with the redheaded ditz had left him slightly pissed and possessive. He had listened and watched how Ichigo behaved around the healer and was sure that Ichigo was unaware of her advances. The woman gave him a bad vibe...she was after _his_ King! Ichigo had been too preoccupied and embarrassed to notice how much she touched him and blushed when he said her name. It made him sick.

Why was he so fucking pissed? Ichigo wasn't the one he was mad at, but then, he wasn't angry towards the woman either. He couldn't blame her for wanting Ichigo – he was undeniably hot. Then...why was he fuming with heat and aggravation...and...fuck! _He was jealous_! The look in her eyes as she watched Ichigo made him irate. No one should look at Ichigo like _that_! King belonged to him and no one else. But Ichigo had no clue, not one speck of awareness of his own desirability.

Idle thoughts ran through Ichigo's mind. He was content, content to sit with his hollow on a park bench. The boy's arms had risen to support his lax neck, jacket and shirt hiking up to reveal a sliver of pale skin. This boy was...unbelievably attractive in an unintentional kind of way. Why was he still jealous? It wasn't as if someone was going to take him away, they were kind of stuck together, so to speak.

Ichigo hadn't given any indication of boredom or even genuine aggravation toward him lately. Why would he ever have to worry about their relationship changing? He pulled his hands from his face and looked at his King. Did Ichigo really need him..._that_ way? Why were they even having sex with each other? Panic filled the hollow's mind as he searched frantically for the answers. He poked gently at the edge of Ichigo's mind, moving past the surface thoughts.

_...maybe that'll work...it only takes one or two pages, and I'll be done in an hour, maybe two. Yeah. I've been getting things done quicker without Hichigo fussing at me. Guess sex shuts him up pretty good..._

Fuck.

Something in his chest began to hurt and the panic he felt intensified. What did Ichigo really want from him...sex? Relief from his inner hollow's bickering? Hichigo had no answers, but a familiar feeling began to settle in his stomach-the same one he felt when he first met his king: annoyance and bitterness tinged with hatred.

A vehicle pulled into the vacant parking lot, a quick melody escaping from the interior, disrupting the quiet of the park.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum (What's wrong with me ?)  
__Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum (Why do I feel like this ?)  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum (I'm going crazy now)  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum No more gas in the rear  
Can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said  
Can't even speak about it  
All my life on my head  
Don't want to think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane Yeah _

He turned he head and looked over his shoulder, only to find that the car was not being cut off. The steady rhythm thumped from the sound system.

_It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you I  
t's too close for comfort _

The music combined with his frantic thoughts made his mind spin out of control and he gripped his hair harder, nails digging into his scalp. Was he being dealt with? Dealt with a like a sickness or disease? He felt his thin scalp give way underneath his nails. He welcomed the pain.

_Put on your brake lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight?  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
__Disturbia  
Disturbia _

Ichigo refrained from closing his eyes once he'd seen his hollow. He looked positively tortured. His sharp elbows dug into the tops of his thighs, and his hands clenched harshly into his hair. It bothered Ichigo to watch him struggle – over what he had no idea. Hichigo's fingers relaxed for a brief moment as he turned to look at the car that had just pulled up. Ichigo had heard the song somewhere before, but didn't know the lyrics. Whatever they meant made his hollow's grip on his own body increase. The nails sunk deeper into the scalp and Ichigo cringed.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Faded pictures on the wall It's like they talkin' to me  
Disconnectin unknown calls  
Your phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out Or figure this thing out  
It's too close for comfort _

"Stop!" Ichigo cried. He could almost feel those nails digging into his own head. When the hollow didn't stop, Ichigo grabbed Hichigo's hands and forcefully pulled them away. The hollow turned his sick yellow eyes at him, a look of complete hatred on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" he said, surprised with the odd behavior. But was it really odd for his hollow to hate him? No…theoretically it wasn't. He hadn't seen those eyes burn with such hatred for some time now, and bothered him deeply. Hichigo's faced looked cruel and sick-his old expressions surfacing on that pale face Ichigo had come to like. A tight snarl came from the hollow's black lips and Ichigo felt his eyebrows lift in disbelief.

Had he just lost him?

_It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
I feel like a monster  
Put on your brake lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia Am I scaring you tonight?  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia _

Reviews are welcome...love it, hate it, have no opinion...let me know. I accept criticism very well.


	4. Surrender

A/N: Hey! I tried to update this as quickly as possible, I know I didn't do a good job, but it's at least it's here! Thank you everyone who reviewed...you guys got me motivated to finish it quickly...thanks, really! I hate to disappoint you...but no smut. Which brings me to my next question: Would you like another chapter? Y/N?

I'm going to have to take back my request for song recs. I've come to discover that if I'm forced to use lyrics I do not like, it makes the story extremely difficult to write. But by all mean, tell me songs that you think describe our guys...I've got a playlist going and I like to hear what you listen to (I just wont use your recs in a story, unless I personally like it as well).

I didn't use the full lyrics in this chapter, and I prefer it that way. After three chapter of the FULL lyrics, it was becoming overwelming. I encourage you to listen to the song, it's Psychobabble by Frou Frou. This story was beta'd by my wonderful friend axaroffle on lj (say a prayer for her, she has to fix my horrid writing). I've said enough. Enjoy.

* * *

_If love is surrender  
Then whose war is it anyway?_

He could barely tell what was happening around him. The world was difficult to hear over the searing pain in his mind. Hichigo had vanished a few moments before and Ichigo was left with a horrible feeling in his gut and a mind-wrenching headache. He felt a cool trickle of something down his cheek and as he wiped it away he realized with horror that it was black. His vision was interrupted by a creeping blur across his eyes. His heart rate doubled as he recognized the signs of Hichigo's takeover of his mind. Without thought he took off from the park and headed as far away from the busy streets as possible. His vision blackened with each passing moment, and he screamed inside his head for Hichigo to stop and let him go._  
_  
This could not happen, not here, with so many people: people he knew. He drew closer to the bank of the river as his body shook with the force of Hichigo's mental assault. It had never happened this way before. Ichigo was usually at the brink of death when he took over, but he had been wholly unprepared for this. The harsh intrusion made his heart ache and his black tears fall faster down his face. What had happened? What had he done to make his hollow change so suddenly?

"Stop!" he sobbed shamelessly, but apparently no one was listening, not even Hichigo. He stumbled his way underneath the bridge and his knees finally gave out. He didn't remember hitting the ground before he found himself gazing upon a most unwelcome sight: his soaring cityscape and unusually stormy skies. His black tears were replaced by rain from his inner world. His clothes grew heavy with water and his hair flattened against his head. So this was what it was like when it rained inside his mind. The rain felt different from the rain in reality. This water held all the sorrow and hatred of a single person within each tiny droplet and Ichigo felt each drip as though it were a stone. But it was not_ his_ emotions that filled the sky…but instead Hichigo's.

"Your body is fine, you're just sleeping. But now do you understand?" A deep, gentle voice said from beside him. Ichigo, relieved to hear about his body, turned his head to find Zangetsu beside him - his cape not longer swirling, but limp and unmoving from the rain.

"Understand what?" Ichigo replied. He didn't understand many things right then.

"Why I wish it to never rain here…the rain can be so heavy sometimes. Can't you feel it? His small heart is breaking - he only just found it." He explained.

"Hichigo…has a heart?" He said in a surprised voice. He didn't know that hollows could have hearts.

"Of course…you gave it to him."

_

* * *

_

Don't come any closer  
'Cause I don't know how long I can hold my heart in two

He had never hurt this badly before. No wound had ever been deep or long enough to cause this much pain. He welcomed physical pain with open arms, but this...feeling inside him was most definitely not physical. While he was with Ichigo, the sheer intensity of the pain or whatever it was had been horrible. It had bubbled up so fast it had made his head spin. The ache was deep inside his chest and radiated outward like a million tiny blades. He had vanished back to Ichigo's inner world in search of some kind of relief - but none was to be found.

It was raining, he thought sadly. Hadn't he tried so hard before to make it stop raining? The comfort and affection he attempted to give to Ichigo had been enough to stop the boy's inner turmoil, but he knew the rain that fell on him could not be stopped by anything he himself did. The city was a blur of rain and a horrid shade of gray that should never been seen in a world such as this. But this was where he was meant to be; a lonely metropolis of glass and sharp lines that never seemed to end.

A pitiful shape hugged itself tighter in the midst of the storm and a harsh scowl grew on its pale face.

Ichigo shivered in his wet clothes and felt horribly guilty as he watched Zangetsu glance helplessly across the buildings that surrounded them. He felt the rain slide down his nose and hang before dropping onto the glass of his buildings.

Questions swirled through his head as he replayed the last hour in his mind trying to discover the trigger that had set Hichigo off. He had seen Orihime that morning and asked her to heal him. They had gone to the local park by the school when they were finished and just sat together. They hadn't said much to each other but as he looked back on what was said - everything blurred. What had Hichigo said to him?

He closed his eyes against the rain and focused on Hichigo's face and his lips…what did he say?

A rush of images ran through his mind's eye: pale skin, a deceptive mouth that was sharp and smooth all at once, unfocused yellow eyes, graceful hands that wrapped around his body. Ichigo's breathing slowed as he moved over his hollow's features in his head…memorizing every inch…again. The park scene played again and he remembered the frown that had been on Hichigo's face – fingers clawing at his scalp…lips moving…

_I don't like…her. I don't like…Orihime._

Hichigo didn't like her. The conversation came back in a flurry of words…

…_complaining…didn't you notice…she touched you…you don't like anyone…she's staring…_

_I really don't like her._

None of it made any sense to Ichigo. His hollow didn't like many people. Why would one girl make him lose his head?

Ichigo tilted his head into the rain and opened his eyes. He needed to find his hollow and talk to him.

Hichigo tried to calm his breathing and relax, but the tight feeling in his chest refused to leave his body. He repeatedly opened his clothes and checked for wounds that were not there. Where was this pain coming from? He felt empty in a way he hadn't felt before. He felt the presence of his King and Zangetsu and something inside him throbbed, making him grind his teeth in aggravation. What the fuck was going on? He needed…he just needed something!

"Ichigo!!" He screamed suddenly, hoping that he had heard him. His fingers itched to touch his King; to wrap his hands around his Ichigo's neck…make him hurt as much as he was. His vision blurred each time he thought of Ichigo's face; so many emotions crashed through him. He couldn't handle all of it – it was too much.

_

* * *

_

Just look at the state of you, babe  
Snap out of it  
You're not listening to this

"Ichigo!!"

He was running before he heard the last syllable of his name; it had been yelled in a frantic tone – loud enough to be heard over the rain tapping against the glass. He leaped across the buildings, ignoring the slick surface, feeling the rain fall harder against his face.

He came upon a lone figure leaning against a wall - a stark white against the blue of his buildings and stormy skies. Hichigo raised his head to look at him and Ichigo's heart ached. The hollow was in agony - Ichigo could see it all over his face. He had his arms wrapped around his torso in a protective manner and Ichigo wondered if he was hurt. The agonized face of his hollow soon changed to a glare and Ichigo felt his heart break a little more…he was truly losing him…he couldn't let that happen.

He didn't notice the quick movement through the sheets of rain, but he felt the icy hands that curled around his throat. The grip was sensual and deliberate but painful none-the-less. He felt the thin fingers flex around his neck, hesitating between an easy hold and a choking grip. Ichigo held perfectly still while his hollow wrestled with himself.

The harsh yellow in Hichigo's eyes suddenly softened to a buttery color and his hands fell from his throat and landed on his chest, gripping the loose fabric.

"I hate you." His hollow whispered without conviction, his eyes roaming over his face in a frantic pattern. Ichigo wrapped his fingers around Hichigo's biceps and pulled him closer.

"Please tell me what's wrong," he pleaded with the figure in front of him. "Tell me what happened earlier."

"I…I hate the way you make me feel. It hurts. Why does it hurt so much, King?!" Hichigo demanded, his body shaking in frustration.

"What hurts?" He inquired.

"Every inch of me hurts. I never felt this way before!" He yelled accusingly. "You've been using me…to make yourself feel better; to make me shut up and leave you alone, haven't you? You have sex with me because…because..." he trailed off, his eyes growing wild with emotion and frustration. "I thought…for a moment…that you were mine. But you're not mine; I am yours…to do with as you please. You were lonely and bored and you used me. Are you done with me yet!?"

Ichigo's eyes were wide in disbelief and shock. His hollow thought that he was using him...for sex. He gripped the hollow's arms tighter and crushed Hichigo's body against his own. The hollow struggled in his arms for a moment and then collapsed against him, his hands curled tightly into his clothes.

"Fuck…it still hurts. Make it stop, King!" he snarled. "Make it stop, now!"

_If you know what's good for me  
Why would I be leaving you?_

Ichigo ran his hands up Hichigo's back and into his dripping hair, pulling his head to the side to speak into his ear.

"Your chest hurts, doesn't it? It feels like someone is slowly ripping your heart out," Ichigo softly said, attempting to calm his hollow. "That's how I feel right now. When I think of us going back to the way we were, my heart aches…I don't want to lose you like that." Ichigo's fingers curled tighter into the pale locks as he confessed to his hollow, feeling Hichigo go still against him, his breathing growing shallow.

"I haven't been using you, I promise. I was lonely and bored, but now that I have you, I don't want anyone else. I'm not sure about you but I don't want to give this up…give you up."

Ichigo slowly ran his nose from the shell of Hichigo's ear down his cheekbone and to his pale blue lips and kissed him softly. Hichigo made a frantic noise and pulled him closer, his tongue pushing into Ichigo's willing mouth. Ichigo's hands carefully touched Hichigo's face as they kissed, wiping the water out of his eyes and pushing his white hair off of his forehead. Hichigo quickly pulled back and looked at Ichigo with heavy eyes.

"But…you've been thinking it, I heard you. I bother you all the time and you just let me fuck you to shut me up…don't lie, I heard you," he declared, his eyes pleading with Ichigo to tell him he was wrong, _God, tell me I'm wrong about you._

"Stop it!" Ichigo pleaded . "I like that you bother me…that you show up to be with me. I don't have sex with you to shut you up! The look on your face afterward - you look so happy, quiet and satisfied…I love the way you look. Don't you know…that I love you?"

"Love…what is that?" Hichigo asked quickly, sounding desperate for the answer.

"Love is…"Ichigo explained, his body growing aroused as he thought of all the things he loved about Hichigo.

"Love is how we hold each other after sex. It's how I can't seem to kiss you deep enough…how I can't get close enough to you. Love is how my heart seems to want to come out of my chest and crawl into yours. God…I want to keep you this close to me forever." Ichigo spoke against his hollow's cheek, pulling him flush against his body.

Ichigo felt his hollow frown and pulled back to look at him. The confused look on Hichigo's face made him feel exposed and weak. What more could he possibly say to him to make him understand?

"I love…how you touched me…how you let me touch you. You were so soft and solid underneath me…" he said with hesitation.

"Tell me…please." Ichigo urged him to continue.

"I thought you were just dealing with me…like a problem. I was…jealous of the woman and I…lost control when I heard what you were thinking. I don't know what happened. I don't care what everyone thinks of you…but I got so angry at her for wanting you. I wanted you to be mine, only mine." Hichigo admitted, letting his head fall between his shoulders.

"I am yours." Ichigo confirmed, lifting Hichigo's chin and finding his bright eyes.

"Mine." Hichigo stated with a satisfied grin. "I …love you."

The rain had stopped.

* * *

He couldn't seem to stop touching his King's face – it was so soft and smooth. Ichigo kept kissing him and he couldn't be more content. What had he been upset about? It all seemed irrelevant now that he was in his King's arms, being held so gently – like he was wanted. The ache in his chest had vanished and was replaced with a blooming heat that spread throughout his body. He felt acceptance and, what did Ichigo call it…love. He was loved and he apparently loved Ichigo. Why was he feeling all of this? He knew he was a hollow…did all other hollow's feel this way? He pulled away from his King's mouth and asked the important question.

"Why do I feel this way? It used to not be this way." He asked Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes seemed to shine as he smiled sweetly at him, leaning down to lightly kiss him again.

"When I began to love you…I gave you some of my heart…heart that you didn't have. That's why you're feeling all these things; you didn't have the heart to feel like this before. So, please, take care of my heart, Hichigo."

"I will, King." He promised.

* * *

Reviews are welcome. Love it, hate it, don't have an opinion? Let me know, I accept criticism very well!


End file.
